


511. The way you want to

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Working section by section, it took a minute for him to finish the part of the truck he was on. At least he found a good stopping point, so that he could return and finish the project later. Eddie turned his head to the side, giving Richie a soft smile, and set the can down, which let Richie know he could speak again. Richie who, in Eddie's peripheral, had been shifting his hips against the edge of the creeper, catching Eddie's breath and making him bite into his tongue so he could continue focusing as his blood started rushing in his ears.Cheeks slightly flushed, Richie bore his eyes into Eddie, and said, hurtling his voice into a huffy whine, "I'mbored."





	511. The way you want to

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link to Richie's lingerie within the story, and therefore it's NSFW.
> 
> Here it is on [Tumblr](https://jacksbrak.tumblr.com/post/180119404930/the-way-you-want-to), if you prefer.

The door squeaked open, weather-stripping rubber shucking along the cement step before Eddie heard food steps descending the stairs, and the door fall, heavily, back into place. "I'm under the car, Rich," Eddie said, throwing his voice out so Richie could hear him. He was certain it need not be said, because if Eddie wasn't under the hood, he was usually under the entire thing. He had a light on the opposite side, pointing up at the undercarriage so he could see what he was doing.

Richie made a small noise in response, but Eddie was quick to add, "Hey, can you hand me something if I describe it to you?"

Having found the can of spray Eddie needed, Richie pulled the extra creeper closer to the truck with his foot before lying on it, chest-down. He handed Eddie the WD-40 and bit into the side of his lower lip as he rest his cheek over his folded arms. "Daddy," Richie asked, soft, a small smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth, belying the tone of his voice.

It punched some of the air from Eddie's lungs, and had him pausing over the task.

So it was going to be _that_ kind of day...

Swallowing thickly, Eddie said, rough, "One second, angel..." He didn't want the sound of the spray interrupting Richie, and he didn't want to accidentally spray the nuts and bolts where he intended to use rubberized spray, instead. Typical springtime maintenance that Eddie could do with his eyes closed, but, already, his body was trying to distract him.

Working section by section, it took a minute for him to finish the part of the truck he was on. At least he found a good stopping point, so that he could return and finish the project later. Eddie turned his head to the side, giving Richie a soft smile, and set the can down, which let Richie know he could speak again. Richie who, in Eddie's peripheral, had been shifting his hips against the edge of the creeper, catching Eddie's breath and making him bite into his tongue so he could continue focusing as his blood started rushing in his ears.

Cheeks slightly flushed, Richie bore his eyes into Eddie, and said, hurtling his voice into a huffy whine, "I'm _bored_."

Ah. Yeah, Richie was bored. Often. It still made Eddie smile around a laugh. "Well, did you try reading a book...?"

Richie rolled his eyes before rolling over onto his side, fist propping him up against the side of his head, arm stretched out, revealing the long line of his hardening cock trapped beneath the fabric of his sweats. Eddie dropped his head back at the sight, looking up at the carriage, grateful when Richie used a completely lack-luster voice to say, "And make myself even _more_ bored? Great idea, pops." He had to bite back a laugh at 'pops', shaking his head against his own creeper, as Richie stuck a foot out, calling Eddie's gaze back his way.

Sucking in a deep breath, Eddie looked, and wrapped his hand around Richie's ankle from underneath. Then, already expecting an excuse, offered, "Take your bike out, then."

"Too hot," Richie said, reaching out with his long arm to grab at Eddie's thigh, using his hold, and Eddie's along his ankle, to pull himself closer so that he could rub the side of his face against Eddie's jean-clad knee. He trailed his hand up the in-seam of Eddie's leg, before feeling at him with the base of his palm. Smirking wider, and dropping his eyelids in a pretty flutter at Eddie's sharp intake of breath.

Despite his bullshit of an answer - the weather being damn near perfect for a bike ride - Eddie rubbed his lips together, before tilting his head up to look into Richie's eyes more clearly, and said, playful, "Fine; I give. How can daddy help you, baby?"

Grinning wide, having won, Richie continued feeling over the crotch of Eddie's pants, dipping his finger tips under the flap to run over the zipper with his nails. "I want you to fuck me on the coffee table. We haven't done it there yet."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Eddie drew his other hand up to lay over the back of Richie's nearest hand, thumb finding the sensitive skin of his inner wrist, enjoying the way Richie's skin twitched under his gentle touch. "...I think your knees'll hurt if we do that."

With a hum of appreciation over Eddie's protectiveness, Richie laid his cheek over Eddie's knee and let his eyes fall closed, momentarily stilling and letting himself feel close. His voice was lower when he said, finally, "'m hoping to be too distracted to notice."

A resigned huff later, Eddie agreed, letting go of Richie's wrist and ankle, then pushed Richie's creeper away so that he was no longer half-under the truck, and able to get up. Then, Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him out from underneath too. Eddie rose up on his toes, slightly, once they were both standing, and pressed a kiss to the underneath of Richie's jaw. He turned Richie around, after, and shoved his hands in the back pockets of Richie's grey sweatpants, and guided him inside the house that way, giving a squeeze as soon as they reached their destination and he had to pull away.

Once inside, Richie began to undress in their bathroom, washing his face and running a warm washcloth over his body; he'd already showered, but knew Eddie would prefer he do some extra detail work after having been in the garage. Eddie, himself, hopped into their shower, scrubbing the oil and salt from his skin and hair, while Richie left to finish getting ready in the bedroom.

 

When Eddie emerged from the bathroom, towel loose around his hips, Richie was already gone. He took one more look around the empty room as he stretched his body and swung his towel up onto the bed, before double-checking that Richie already had the lube from their bedside table.

On, into the living room, Eddie paused, smiling to himself wryly when he noticed that the contents of the coffee table had been swept to the floor in Richie's wake. He drew in a long-suffering breath as he came around to where Richie was already on his hands and knees, and crouched down before him, ignoring the way his cock twitched for [Richie's appearance](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=17818), in favor of taking Richie's chin between thumb and finger, pulling him closer for a kiss before giving his admonishment. "Someone made an unnecessary mess, I see."

Richie's eyes glazed over slightly, and he nodded his head as much as he could within Eddie's grip. "I'll clean it later," he said, words coming out stiff as he tried to move his mouth, eyes going darker when, towards the end, Eddie slipped his thumb into the corner of Richie's mouth.

"You most certainly will," Eddie agreed. He held Richie's mouth open as he stood, and slid his semi-erect cock into the warmth there. Richie keened as the weight of it pushed back along the length of his tongue, until his nose was pressed into the soft underside of Eddie's belly.

Reflexively, he swallowed around Eddie, but not _all_ the way, with Eddie still holding his mouth open the way he was. He drew in a breath through his nose as he realized what Eddie was doing. Keeping him still with fingers bent around the underneath of his jaw, warming himself with Richie's mouth until he got harder.

Enjoying the way Richie would habitually swallow around him, over and over. He stroked through Richie's hair with his other hand, giving gentle tugs every now and then, mid-swallow, taking in Richie's choice of clothing, down his freckled back, and disappearing passed his ass. He smelled of pretty, deep-noted perfume, lightly misted over his body. "You smell nice, princess. Is that the perfume I bought for you for your birthday?" Richie nodded as much as he could, blushing sweetly. "You're trying to impress me, huh?" Richie laved his tongue with more intent in response, eyes blown open, desperately hoping for incoming praise. "It's working, baby. But you know, you smell good without it too. Remember that time I didn't let you cum for two weeks, and then I finally took your cage off, and let you hump me?"

Shuddering, Richie nodded, pressing forward to drop his cheek to Eddie's forearm. Eddie bit into his lip at the cuteness of it, before continuing softly, voice gravelly and warm, "Remember how desperate and hot you got, burying your pretty little face into my neck? You smelled so good to daddy, then, too. I wanted to keep you that desperate forever. Keep my sweetheart needy and close. Remember how focused you were on getting off? It was the most I'd ever seen you pay attention to one thing. You just let me hold you, chest to chest, and pet your hair as you tried to figure out how to cum, not even caring if my boxers were too rough on your pretty, red cock. Remember, baby?"

Richie'd swallowed, hard at Eddie's words, eyes falling closed as he tried to nuzzle closer into the round, softness of Eddie's belly. Eddie, who finally found himself hard enough to pull out, after he'd smoothed his palm back, and picked up the black strap of Richie's lacy waistline, testing the stretch of it before letting it snap back into place, and heard Richie moan around him, slobber finally dripping helplessly out the corner of his mouth, where Eddie had his thumb hooked.

Slowly, he withdrew from Richie's mouth, cheeks tinging pink as Richie's saliva stretched from mouth to cock, then fell to the glass tabletop. He moved his thumb over, till the pad was pressed flush against Richie's tongue and guided his chin up, to close, so Richie could suck fully around it, before he pulled it out and ran his wet thumb along Richie's cheekbone. Beautiful blue eyes staring up at him from under black eye lashes.

The hand not caressing Richie's face stretched back, fingers spread, up into Richie's hair, gently tugging his eyes up to meet Eddie's more squarely. "Hey, baby... I'm serious about your knees. What if we got you some nice pillows and I fucked you on the floor, instead?"

Richie, despite the flush of rose beneath his freckles, smiled as though he were winning some secret game. "You really worried about me?" Eddie winked at him, slowly beginning to nod his head in response as he bowed down, their noses almost touching. Richie's breath caught sweetly as Eddie's gaze burrowed into him.

"I'm always worried about you, sweetheart. Besides, I like it better when I'm the one hurting you. Don't you agree?" Eddie breathed across Richie's wet lips, and Richie went cross-eyed with the temptation to lean forward, eyelids falling, in want of a kiss. "Baby?"

Blinking, Richie swallowed harshly, and looked back into Eddie's eyes, smothering the desire to act of his own accord with an eagerness to please Eddie. "I - _yes_ but... I wanted to Christen the table," Richie said, furrowing his brows in concern of his plans.

Eyes flashing dark, Eddie finally allotted Richie the kiss he'd so clearly desired, and felt Richie heave a sigh of relief against his mouth as their soft lips met. He pet Richie's hair back again, fingers coming down to take Richie's chin and hold him steady as he stretched his back erect once more. "I think I have another way we can take care of it, okay?"

Craning his neck in piqued interest Richie flexed his palms against the glass, the tops of his toes pressing in as well, as Eddie stroked down his neck. "Tell me? Pretty please?"

"All I get is a basic pretty please? Mm... No, not worth it," Eddie said, smirking as he finally dropped his hands from Richie's heated face, and took a step back toward the couch with it's cushions. He turned to gather them up in one armful before throwing them to the ground, steadily ignoring Richie's crest-fallen expression.

"Pretty please, with cherries on top?"

Eddie licked out at his lip, before biting into it, turning a growing smile on Richie, who was still patiently awaiting instruction to move. "A much better offer! I'll think about it... But come get on the floor so I can see how well you got ready for me." He hummed appreciatively, watching Richie turn, backing off of the coffee table, watching the flex of pale thighs. And pumped his spit-slick cock with his slightly calloused hand as Richie then splayed himself before Eddie, ass facing Eddie, knees digging easily into the pillows laid out for him.

Even Richie could admit that while he'd wanted to feel the tender bruising of being fucked somewhere new, this felt much better, and his hips were immediately more relaxed. Would be more open to Eddie. And, without the threat of slipping on smooth glass, Richie'd be more easy to handle as Eddie saw fit.

"You got your hole all nice and wet for me, didn't you?" Eddie asked, voice going rough around the edges, seeing the sheen to either side of the thong prettily separating Richie's cheeks, where his hole was currently hidden from sight. He knelt behind Richie gingerly and settled between Richie's legs. Then let his hands grasp at Richie's sides, feeling his ribs there, as he canted his hips upward, grazing his cock against Richie's ass. Richie's body went taut on a sharp breath sucked in, head dipping down as he spread his knees wider, to the edges of the cushions and dropped to his elbows.

A beautiful silken bow sat at Richie's tail bone, and two strings of beads cascaded down from its sides, curving around the middle of each each cheek to meet at the bow in front, Eddie'd just barely gotten a glance of. Eddie let his cock graze over the fabric of the lingerie again, slow, and self-teasing, as he scratched lightly, red lines into Richie's skin, saying, "You look so pretty, baby... Sure you want me to fuck you? Or do you want daddy to invite his friends over to show them what a good boy I have? You want me to show you off?" Of course, his friends were Richie's friends, also. The knowledge of which he was certain would make Richie even more keen on the idea. Always the exhibitionist, up for giving a show.

"Yes," Richie said, thoughtlessly, rolling his forehead along the back of his forearm as his cock twitched. " _Both_. Daddy, please?"

Eddie drew his eyes up the expanse of Richie's downward arched back, up to where dark, wild curls paled his skin further, and brought out his freckles. His hands dragging down to Richie's hips, holding him still as he ground his hips more insistently into Richie's crack, one hand dipping to Richie's front, he teased, "Well we could... but you know they're all still at work, baby. It could take _hours_ , and it's short notice. We might even have to wait until the weekend. You wanna wait 'til then?" All while stroking Richie's cock over black satin panties.

Shivering into Eddie's touch, Richie began his reply with an, "Uh..." that sounded punched out of him. An indecisive but desperate, "No. Fuck me. Fuck me," followed quickly after, as Richie circled his hips down into Eddie's palm.

Gently chastising, he removed his hand from Richie's front, bringing it around to tease at his back instead. He was smirking, despite the chiding tone in which he said, "Try again, baby." And ran his finger under the thong, knuckle dragging sweetly at Richie's hole, while simultaneously caressing the underside of his own cock with the drag of fabric.

Over and over as Richie's breath hitched further and he finally whined out a muffled, " _Fuck me_ , daddy. _Please_ , fuck me," towards the floor, lips slick from licking out at them, entranced by Eddie's prudent motions and all the ways in which he could be feeling _more_ in that moment. "Want you so bad. Been thinking 'bout your cock since last night."

Eddie swallowed back the want curling dark in his eyes and warm down his chest to the tip of his leaking cock, satisfaction tempering it just enough to keep calm as he recalled exactly what Richie was talking about.

It'd been dark, the middle of the night upon them, when Eddie woke up, cock hard between his wide thighs, and a hum resting below the surface of his skin, hinting at the dream he'd left behind too early. He'd sighed out, frustrated, and buried his face deeper into Richie's neck, throwing a leg over his boyfriend's lithe waist, pushing the head of his dick into Richie's sharp hip bone. Had woken Richie up, with bare, circling movement and hot panting breaths against his collar bones. Richie blearily clutching at Eddie's back, and pulling him closer out of sleepy confusion had brought a deep moan from Eddie's chest, rumbling, as he hitched his hips with clearer intent biting at Richie's neck when he'd rasped out Eddie's name, sexy and still unaware he was being used to take the edge off - or perhaps racket it up just a notch. Eddie's bite had caught Richie's cock up at least, as it began to thicken up against Eddie's thigh. Eddie'd made him turn over onto his stomach, cock trapped within the ridges of their slept-in sheets, and had climbed up onto Richie's back, holding Richie around the chest as he varied between humping the divot of Richie's spine, and his ass until he was biting into the meat of Richie's shoulder and cumming between his cheeks, then kissing sweetly at the sweaty curls at the nape of Richie's neck and thanking him before promptly falling asleep half on top of Richie's back, leaving Richie to desperately, carefully hump into the bed, trying to let Eddie rest, while wanting to cum, himself.

Petting at Richie's side, Eddie leaned forward to kiss Richie's back, saying, "Alright, sweetheart. But remind me, why does daddy fuck you?"

"Because you -" Richie paused, withholding a whine in his throat as Eddie chose that moment to turn his finger, into Richie's slick, pink hole, and begin fingering him, pressing down as he moved in and out, making Richie feel it in waves as he moved across his prostate. "Love me," he finished, closing his eyes and taking a deep, unsteady breath in.

"And?" Eddie asked, adding a second finger easily, palm circling over Richie's angular ass cheek, beneath the string of beads, before pushing outward, stretching Richie's hole as he quickly, unceremoniously added a third finger, straight after.

"Because I'm yours."

"That's right. You are mine; always have been; always will be," Eddie answered, warm and proud. Then, he slipped his fingers out, only to slip under the cloth of the satin panties, to drag up the hard length of Richie's cock, teasing, wet with lube, at Richie's head with all three fingertips. He grinned, smug, as Richie humped into them, a rough groan slipping from his throat. Eddie looked Richie over as he did this, looking at the way the tendons at Richie's knees went tight, his thighs flexing, knees pushing deeply into the cushion of the pillows. And slipped his fingers out from Richie's lingerie completely to tap at the side of his hips. "Hey. You're gonna wear a hole in your pretty tights, pumpkin... Let daddy take them off for you."

Letting his head turn up at that, Richie looked back at him, askance and a little put out. Eddie knew he'd wanted to be the whole package for him, and he'd dressed up beautifully. But it wasn't worth ruining the outfit. Eddie smirked at him, and the cute line between his brows as he left his knees buried in the pillows in slight defiance. "Well baby, if you weren't so fucking desperate, I wouldn't have to worry. But you shoulda seen the way you were straining your legs when I was petting your cock. It's not _my_ fault you're such a slut."

Smiling triumphantly as Richie fell back down into his arms with a heave of his chest, ass being pushed back until the curve of Eddie's cock settled nicely in-between, Eddie smoothed his palms over the softness of the tights. Till he couldn't reach anymore, then back up, to the garters, to unhook them so that when he had Richie lift his legs, one at a time, he could easily roll the tights down, and off.

"Want to know my idea for the coffee table, baby?" Eddie asked, setting the white tights off to the side, and slipping a finger underneath the strip of thong over Richie's hole, before pulling it to the left. Richie nodded his head, hair rising and falling off of his back, as Eddie pressed the head of his cock there, dipping in just slightly, to tease. Eddie, himself, hissed at the pressure, how good it felt. Along with it, came the temptation to sheath himself all at once. But he resisted, merely rocking in and out in shallow little thrusts, hand holding himself steady, as he answered. "I'm thinking maybe I'll get some cuffs so that I can attach your pretty little wrists to your thighs, Rich. You'd like that right? Being _so_ close, yet not being able to touch yourself?" Richie keened his approval, hips shifting back in an attempt to take more of Eddie in. "Hey, hey, hey," Eddie said, hushing him, a hand going to his hip to still him. "Sweetheart... Who's taking care of you?"

The gulp that came before forcing the word out of his mouth was audible, when Richie answered, " _You_."

"You betcha. So I decide when and how I want to fuck you, right princess?"

Richie nodded his head fervently, although Eddie wasn't altogether sure he actually agreed with the sentiment, considering he was willing to break the rules but a second earlier. Still, Eddie was proud of him, happy he wanted Eddie's cock so badly, that he was so eager for it. Smoothing his hand soothingly up Richie's side, Eddie finally thrust all the way in, bringing Richie's ass flush to his hips. "Better?" he asked, remaining still, and planted.

" _Yes_ ," Richie whined, to the floor.

"Good. Now let me finish what I was saying or I'll go back and finish up with the car."

Eddie licked his lips, already shaking his head with an amused smile when he heard Richie huff out a snort of a laugh at that. "What, are you gonna fuck the exhaust pipe or something?" Richie asked, voice easily less wrecked than before, throat coated with comedic urge, Eddie guessed. 'The show must go on, even if there's a cock in my ass.'

Smacking his side playfully, Eddie let loose his grin and ground his hips against Richie's. "Yeah, well don't even pretend you wouldn't pay a million bucks to see that, _and_ jerk off to it."

Richie shrugged one shoulder up, mouth hanging open slightly as he thought about it. "Okay, probably, but -"

"You'd be jealous, too, I bet. ' _That was supposed to be me..._ ' My pretty, whiny boy, who needs to be the center of attention... The threat still stands; you gonna listen, or not?" Silence answered, and he knew Richie didn't have the grounds to deny it. On the other hand, Eddie knew Richie was probably fully aware Eddie'd wanna see _him_ getting off, in equal measure, even without a gimmick. "That's what I thought. Maybe just to be safe I should get you a gag to plug up that mouth of yours, too, huh?" Eddie smiled around a laugh as Richie nodded in total agreement, despite the fact they both knew Eddie very much liked Richie's mouth, and would be hard-pressed to keep Richie gagged for longer than a few minutes.

Leaning down, Eddie folded his chest down over Richie's back, wrapping his arms around the curve of Richie's belly, and laid his cheek to the warmth there. "Baby," Eddie started, still buried deep inside Richie, before turning his mouth to give a tiny kiss to a patch of freckles near Richie's ribs. His hands slid up to find Richie's nipples, grazing over them, non-committal as he finished explaining his idea to 'Christen' the coffee table.

"Know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna have you lie on your back, on the shelf of the coffee table, like it's a glass-case exhibit at a museum. And I'm gonna bind your wrists to your thighs, and your ankles to the legs of the table. And then I'm gonna strap a little vibrator to just underneath," Eddie continued, leaving one hand to pinch at Richie's nipple, while the other moved back down to pet at Richie's panties, "The head of your cock, baby. And I'm gonna leave you like that, while I host a party for a few hours. Don't you think you'll be pretty for everyone, leaking all over yourself? Having your pleas for someone, anyone to touch you fall flat, because they're all just enjoying themselves, and enjoying watching you get nothing but teased, minute after minute?"

"Daddy," Richie puffed out, as Eddie came to a pause, fingers tracing purposefully over the spot he intended to tease Richie in his scenario, "Daddy, please, I'm so hard!" Richie's whines were so delicate, angled back so Eddie could perfectly hear them, even with his ear pressed comfortably into Richie's back, almost appearing sleepy compared to his pent-up, vibrating-with-energy boy. "Please fuck me, I -"

Eddie was quick to hush him, pulling his fingers away from the spot of precum he'd allowed to form on Richie's lingerie, and away from his sore nipples, back to his hips as he sat upright. "Okay, baby, it's alright," Eddie told him, sliding out slowly enough to give Richie time to relax into the idea that he was finally getting what he wanted. Before giving a hard thrust back in, to make Richie really feel it. Punctuating the idea, before setting the pace to somewhere in-between, so that he could still talk to Richie, have Richie coherent enough to respond.

The more Richie got to hear emphasis on who was fucking him, who was in charge, the better taken care of he felt. Which was, after all, the point.

If they wanted to, Richie could likely be denied an orgasm for an entire year, and still feel he'd been coddled and watched over. More so, actually.

They'd discussed such a possibility a few times. Casually enough that Richie didn't blush to death, but seriously enough that he felt heard by the end of it, even though they had yet to put any kind of plan into action. For now, it was enough just to be taunted with the idea of such a long period of chastity, or even shorter-term denial. But if ever the effect wore off, and Richie felt he needed more of Eddie's time - hands constantly, metaphorically, wrapped around Richie's wrists, keeping him from touching himself, essentially holding Richie in an embrace close enough that Richie couldn't get that kind of relief until Eddie released him - well... He'd say so. Even if it was by way of a note he'd written over the Funnies in the newspaper one morning at breakfast, because he was too wound-up about it to ask aloud.

Richie let out a cry of alleviation as Eddie finally began rocking into him, steady and there, calloused fingers digging gingerly into his waist, over lace and beads. "Thank you, thank you," Richie breathed out bowing his chest closer to the ground as he cradled the arch of his nose into his forearm.

"You're welcome, baby," Eddie said more soft and warm, in line with the coil of warm that spread from his heart, to his pelvis, as he pet at Richie's hips. "Say it again, Rich... Tell me who loves you, sweetheart."

"You do, daddy." Eddie swallowed at the quietness of it, pursing his lips and straining his ears to hear the rest of it, what he'd taught Richie to say. All of the words, the very important words, all at once... "You love me."

"That's right, baby, more than anything. You need to hear that a lot don't you, Rich? Need lots of people to love you... Have their eyes on you. Before we take care of the coffee table, when I _do_ invite my friends over, I'll have you naked, on your hands and knees for me the whole night. So they can see how hard I make my baby, how well you listen to me," Eddie told him smoothing his hands down to curve over the tops of Richie's thighs. He could feel them tense every time the head of his cock brushed over Richie's prostate, then deeper, when Richie would let out soft, satisfied little sighs. "And if I tell you to touch yourself, show them how wet your pretty cock gets, what're you gonna do?"

"I -" Richie sucked in a little breath before actually finding his voice, then answered, "I'll sit back on my calves, so they can see, and I'll touch my cock for you. But I won't cum."

"Mhm," Eddie said, throat tight with the image of it. Having Richie be so open and vulnerable in front of all of their friends. His tall, beautiful boy on display... Getting high off the attention and so turned on, for all of them to see. "Because who decides when you cum?"

"You, daddy."

"And what's going to happen when you get close, angel?" His own cock twitched at the surprised moan Richie let out as Eddie grasped the lower curls of Richie's hair, barely pulling, as his other hand kept steady on Richie's hip.

With a soft, satisfied sigh, Richie let his head be pulled up from where he'd been resting against his arms, and licked out his lips as he worked his answer out, on edge, "I'll tell you. So I can get permission to stop touching myself. So I don't break the rules." He tried not to break the rules too often. Always tried to be obedient and even if he knew he wouldn't be able to listen, he made Eddie very aware of that fact.

Eddie rolled his hips, deep, against Richie's as he pulled tendrils of hair tighter between his fingers, and back. "You're going to tell _just_ me?"

"No - no, daddy. I'll tell all of them. Everyone, that I'm so close, and that I can't cum without you. So they see how well you taught me." The first few times Richie broke his daddy's rules, before they knew each other's bodies well enough, he hadn't been able to warn Eddie. The punishment for breaking Eddie's rules, then, hadn't been worse necessarily. No, but they'd discovered that if Richie told Eddie that he sincerely couldn't help himself, despite Eddie's wishes, Eddie would practically baby Richie through his punishments. Hold him throughout, pet his hair, tell him how good he was taking it. It was near therapeutic, and Eddie could see it. See the way his sweet boy would try to cling to him, no matter his position, let out dim little tears from gorgeous eyelashes, and wrecked sobs around helpless 'I love you's. Which is why it wasn't surprising when Richie followed up with, "Would you let me stop, daddy?"

"Yeah, baby. This time, I'd let you stop. You know why?"

"Mm-mm."

"Cause then you're going to stand up, and go to each one of my friends so they can put their hand around your cock and _feel_ how hard I keep you." The groan that fell out of Richie's mouth at that was deep and rocky, head dropping forward, against the pull of Eddie's hand in his hair. Eddie grinned, eyes bright as he rocked forward harder like that sound was some sort of secret password. Reached his hand down and over Richie's tightened stomach, to slip over Richie's satin-covered cock, just barely giving Richie something to grind against toward his base.

It was a whine that came out, just after the groan, wiry and needy, "But daddy, that's your cock." Underneath it, the clear and distinct arousal, Eddie could hear how much Richie needed to be reassured that what he said was the truth.

He was quick to provide it, letting loose of Richie's curls incrementally so that Richie wouldn't snag himself with tangles, and pet halfway down his spine, and then to his side, to cup him along his chest, palm warm against Richie's nipple. "Aw, I know, angel. Your cock _is_ mine, baby, don't worry. They're not gonna do anything but hold it for a minute. Then after that, should we show them your hole, sweetheart? Should I let them feel you with their fingers, so they know what they can't fuck?"

Richie whined at that, cock jerking in his panties, against Eddie's fingers. "Daddy," Richie gasped out, breathing heavily against his bicep, wet from biting into it as Eddie rubbed his breast. "Daddy, can I cum?"

"Of course not, beautiful... Don't want you to be bored, again the second I stop fucking you. So let's make it so cumming is all you can think about, and then we'll be done, okay?"

"But." Richie twisted his head around to look at Eddie, mouth pretty and shining from his own saliva. Eddie grunted at the sight, eyes falling closed momentarily. It'd been too long since he properly, properly fucked his baby's mouth. "Daddy. I _can't_. _Please_ , please, let me."

Eddie shook his head, feeling his balls grow tight at Richie's sweet begging. So pleasant to the ears, and yet bordering on disobedient. "I think you _can_ if I take my hand away. Right, Richie? Don't you need daddy's hand to cum?" A strangled noise left Richie's throat and he quickly returned to biting at his arm, stifling himself as Eddie hushed him and returned both hands to Richie's hips, fucking harsh and pointed. "Shhh, baby... Do you want daddy's cum?"

"I - yes. Thank you, daddy. Please cum in me. I'll be good," Richie said, sounding torn despite his immediate answer, knowing Eddie'd pull out and leave him empty _and_ desperate to cum if he didn't stop asking for more.

"I know, baby. Of course you'll be good. You're my best boy, aren't you, Richie? My best boy. Now tighten up for daddy, princess. Gotta fill you up so you have a distraction for after..."


End file.
